


Jealous?

by kavkei



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Seunghyun got himself a puppy. A cute white Cocker Spaniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored years ago and I wanted to update my blog actually but I saw TOP-shi's Spaniel and bam! Inspiration! Hahaha...This is my 1st attempt of GTOP actually. And it's been awhile since I write anything. Sorry if it's not good.

 

So, Seunghyun got himself a puppy. A cute white Cocker Spaniel.

First, Taeyang got himself a dog which he called it BOSS then came a very cute Sharpei called GAHO. BOSS is not much of a problem to Seunghyun, he thought...but when that Sharpei came in the picture, he hasn't been at ease anymore.

The thing is, that Sharpei by the name of Gaho has been spoiled and loved more than he gets from his lover. Who? None other than Kwon Jiyong a.k.a G-Dragon.

"Hmmm...", he thought. "Should I get a revenge? or should I be an equal to him?"

Jiyong came home one day around 4 in the morning, all tired after his exhausting packed schedule. He was so~ tired that all he could think of at that very moment is to slump his overworked body on his comfortable bed. However, he couldn't help it when he heard a very familiar voice, a voice he misses so much calling out to some guy's name.

"Ouch..Charlie, that hurt. Don't bite me." he heard what the man said. He can't help but to wonder who that Charlie was.

"Seunghyun? Charlie? Bite?" all he could think of was screaming negative, negative and more negative when he heard, "Hahaha...Charlie, aww that tickles. Charlie no, stop it." and, "Charlie you're so cute. Hahaha...keep your tounge to urself, stop licking. You love me that much huh?"

 ** _That does it!_** Jiyong thought. What was Seunghyun trying to prove here? Jiyong could feel his blood went up to his head. He could feel his face burned from anger and jealousy. He couldn't keep it anylonger so he barged in without even caring to knock on his lover's bedroom door.

"Seunghyun! How could you?!! You cheater?!!! How dare you bring..." his sentence trailed off when he saw his boyfriend lying on the floor holding a very small white Spaniel in his hands.

"A..A..A dog?" Jiyong stuttered.

"Ji...You're home? I didn't hear you." Seunghyun got up but not bothering to put the little dog on the floor when he pulled Jiyong further in his room. "I didn't catch what you said just now. What was it?"

"I...I..Who's dog is this?" Jiyong changed the subject. Embarassed of his earlier accusation.

"Oh! This?" Seunghyun chirped happily pointing at the Spaniel. "This is my dog Ji. Isn't he adorable. Charlie meet my lover Jiyong. Ji meet my new companion Charlie." he held Charlie's right leg forward in order to let him shook hand with Jiyong. "Awww...come on you two don't be shy. Come on, shake hands. Ji, come on." When Jiyong didn't even budged, Seunghyun took his lover's hand forward meeting his dog's legs. "Hahaha...you two are very cute."

Once the introduction over, Seunghyun went back to sit on his bed and started playing with Charlie again. Not caring about Jiyong's presence in his room. Jiyong became jealous at once. Though that's a dog in his lover's arms, but he IS his lover's boyfriend, and he was tired and missing the other so much, but Seunghyun doesn't seem to bother at all.

"Aaaahh..." he sighed heavily, "Hyung, I'm going off to bed now. Goodnight." he thought by doing that would make the other realize of his existence in the room, instead, all he got was a nod and small goodnight.  
   
"So that's it then?" Jiyong snapped.

"What? Ji, I thought you said that you're going to bed?" Seunghyun asked nonchalantly.

"Fine TOP! Play with that dog. Play with that Charlie of yours. Argh!" he said frustratedly and stormed out of the room leaving Seunghyun in total blur.

Jiyong washed his face and brushed his teeth in anger. He then changed into his sleeping attire and was about to sleep after petting the sleeping Gaho when his bedroom door opened slightly revealing a pale face with long raven hair and piercing set of eyes. Jiyong looked up and threw the man a menancing look before turning to his side to stare at the wall. He felt big warm hand gripping his skinny shoulders.

Despite of being angry, he really misses his lover and that touch sends shivers to his entire body.

"I'm sorry." Seunghyun whispered his ears. His warm breath really is making Jiyong aroused though he's trying his best to keep his pretenses.

"Sorry doesn't cure my broken heart hyung." he said in a small voice but sharp tone.

"Well, you know, when you had Gaho, I never said anything right? I even played with him. I cherished him like how you cherished him. Is it wrong if I got a myself a dog too? Taeyang has one and you have one. Why can't I?" he questioned Jiyong calmly.

Something Jiyong likes about his lover is that in situation like this, when he gets angry abruptly, Seunghyun would always stay calm and tries to talk it out.

"Well, that's different. You're busy with your drama when I got Gaho. So, he's here to keep me sane. Don't you know how much I misses you when you were away? Shooting with those actresses, kissing them so passionately? When I'm tired like I am today, you're not around to cheer me up, to massage me. That's why I adopted Gaho, to keep me sane, to keep me alive. Hyung, it's different." he said trying his best not to break down in front of his lover.

"Ji...I'm so sorry. I never knew you were that lonely." he said helding Jiyong's hand firm in his.

"Well, Choi Seunghyun. That's because you never bother to ask. or should I say, you're very ignorant? Do I have to spell it out to you everytime? We're lovers for heaven's sake! Aren't we suppose to know what the other's feel even without asking? Do you love me or you don't TOP? Or you only bother about Charlie and your shooting?" he spill it out in one breathe. Couldn't contain it anymore.

"Jiyong, dont you know? I love you so~ much that I, a human being, is jealous of a dog! Of a very wrinkly Sharpei!" Jiyong cut him by scolding sharply, "Don't diss my dog! His wrinkles are a masterpiece." he pouted at the same time glared at Seunghyun sharply.

"Fine! That...masterpiece! I'm jealous of that masterpiece of yours. I watched the way you look at him while he's sleeping in [GDTV](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHPNVuX3c80). Admiringly looking at him. Even saying that he's the pleasure of your life? If he's the pleasure of your life, then what am I? Huh? You spoiled him too much! You seemed to love him more than you love me. You seem to care about him more than me! You even brought him to our photoshoot. Jiyong! Haven't u noticed that? That I'm jealous of Gaho?" he asked looking straight in the other's eyes.

"Hyung..." but Seunghyun stopped him, "Don't call me hyung. I'm not ur hyung! I'm your lover Ji!" they were silent for awhile until Seunghyun said, "That Charlie, is now my companion. My bestfriend. I'll treat him like how you treat Gaho. I'll spoil him, I'll love him just like how you love and spoil Gaho. Then you'll know how I feel to have to compete with a dog for a man's love." he was ready to walked away. Standing up making his way to the door when his track was stop dead after having a lithe form hugging him from behind. He could feel hot wet sensation on his shoulder.

A crying Jiyong is Seunghyun's weakness.

"Hyunnie...I'm sorry. I...I got carried away. Gaho is so~ cute. And...and you know how much I wanted a Sharpei right? Hyunnie~ forgive me?" he sobbed his apologies behind the man's back.

A crying Jiyong, a pleading Jiyong in that small cute voice is totally Choi Seunghyun's weakness.

He turned around to face the skinny blonde, cupping the other's face with his big warm palms, he looked deep and straight in Jiyong's eyes, "You're forgiven Yongie. You know I can't be mad at you for long." a smiled carved on the perfect feminine face of Jiyong making Seunghyun bent down to claim the other's lips with his very own.

The kiss was slow, deep and pationate. Licking Jiyong's lips to permit entrance, their tounge dances to rhythm of love. Suckling on each other's bottom lips. They stopped after a very long emotional kiss for air. Suddenly Jiyong chuckled while looking at the sleeping form of Gaho. "What's so funny Yongie?" Seunghyun asked curiously still hugging Jiyong tightly in his arms.

"Hahaha...Hyunnie, I think we are the stupidest couple ever. How could we fought over dogs? Hahaha...I mean, dogs. It's not like we could marry them right?" Jiyong started to laugh histerically and holding on to Seunghyun for support.

"I think you're right Ji...btw, what do you think of Charlie?" Seunghyun asked enthusiastically.

"1st of all, why Charlie?"

"Why Gaho?" Seunghyun challenged.

"Hey! I asked and you answer. Don't question me back." Jiyong pouted cutely and that made Seunghyun kissed him again and again and it then led to something else as the two form started to lie on the bed as one. All the questions and stupid fights were forgotten as they made love pationately and end up sleep in each others arms.

 

 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
1: "Hey Gaho...Look who's there? Is that a newbie?"  
2: "Gaho, dude! He didn't just call you WRINKLES man." ****  
3: "Yeah, you bet. Hey Spaniel, I don't think I like you just Yet! You better know who's the boss here. After all, my name is BOSS, that spells B.O.S.S. You copy me?"  
4: "A GO GO GO!" woof wuurf!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1: "Yeah...That totally is a newbie. What you say your name was? Chuckie?"  
2: "Hey pretty dog, you think you're so cute huh? Listen, you're new here, so you better behave!"  
3: "I'm not spoiled! I just have a lavish life!"  
4: "How dare you?!!" wooof wooof!  
 

[](http://ygbabies.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/charlie.jpg?w=284&h=236)  
 

[](http://ygbabies.files.wordpress.com/2009/11/charlie.jpg?w=284&h=236)   


 

 

 

 

 

 

1: "That's Charlie, wrinkles. C.H.A.R.L.I.E, CHARLIE."  
2: "Hmph! You think I'm scared of you? Spoil brat?"  
3: "Whatever Boss. Talk to the paw. Aaahh~~~ I'm bored. You guys are boring."  
4: "O-oh! I think I'm in trouble!" aaauuuuwww!!  
  

GD: "Oh hyung look! They get along well don't you think so?"  
TOP: "Hahaha...yeah...wow!!! Both Gaho and Boss seems to be fond of Charlie. They're all over him."  
TY: "Awww~~~they are so cute. They will be bestfriends like the three of us."

 

 

 

 

Credits: <http://ygbabies.wordpress.com>,[ ivylovesmusic.blogspot.com](http://ivylovesmusic.blogspot.com)

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I dont know how to fix the photos and the dialogue for the bonus. whatever. ignore it coz this was imported from LJ.


End file.
